Rebirth as Naruto
by AaronAuraMaster
Summary: A man die in a accident find himself in naruto world with him being naruto so what he do shake the shinobi world of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This my new fanfiction hope you will like it.  
**

 **Summary: a man die in a accident find himself in naruto world with him being naruto what he will do shake the shinobi world of course  
**

Chapter 1.

" _where am i?" A man_ thought _last what he_ _remember_ _is_ _getting hit_ _by a truck._ "Is this is heavens" the man said he open his eyes and saw ceiling. He get from his bed and look at his hand and saw they look weird he walk around try to find bathroom once he find bathroom he look at the mirror that is inside bathroom and blink his eyes. "Holy shit!" He shout because in reflection is naruto.

He is fan of naruto series he watch since he was kid it was his favorite series after Pokemon. He notice something he lift up his hand and saw that naruto in the mirror did the same he touch his face and once again naruto in the mirror did the same he know one thing he have become naruto.

"I become naruto" (from now on I am refereeing my oc as naruto) naruto said he thought about the possibilities but first he have to know what time he is in so with that thought in he took a cold shower because that landlord and change his clothes into that kill me orange jumpsuit and eat ramen okay first thing he is going to shopping and get some real food and clothes.

He get up from table and walk towards calender saw tomorrow is the day he is going graduate from the academy thank kami that naruto mark important day but he have problem. He know that he could not get pass because he would make a normal clone if only he could get shadow clone jutsu then not only he could pass but it also could help him to train faster he know he should ask hokage he is sure he will help him with that in mind naruto run towards hokage tower.

Hokage Tower.

After reaching the tower naruto walk inside the tower and was walking towards hokage office he know that hokage secretary might try to stop but decide to give a try he saw the secretary. "Excuse me secretary-san is hokage is busy" naruto asked he was going to meet hokage whether whatever secretary say.

The secretary look and saw the boy she know how the was but didn't hate him like all those civilian villagers. "No hokage-sama is not busy you can see him if you want" the secretary said naruto give her smile. "Thank you secretary-san" naruto said glad that secretary don't hate him. He walk inside the office and saw that hokage was doing paperwork. Sarutobi look up from his curse paperwork and saw naruto.

"Naruto-kun good to see you" sarutobi said with a smile he is always feel happy that even what he have been through naruto always remain carefree. "I am good jiji but, can you help me with something" naruto said. "Sure tell me what is your problem naruto-kun" sarutobi asked. "Well jiji I wouldn't able to make clone no matter how little chakra I use the clone always come dead" naruto told sarutobi his problem sarutobi was in deep thought.

"It is impossible for naruto to do a normal clone because of kyuubi his chakra reserve is high and add his uzumaki genes we got a chakra monster I thing that jutsu will be perfect for someone like naruto" sarutobi thought he nod at his idea. "Naruto-kun your chakra reserve make impossible for you to do a normal clone so I am going to teach you a jutsu that will help you it's call shadow clone jutsu" sarutobi said naruto nod knowing what that jutsu can do so with that they start.

After few hours he got the jutsu down he thank hokage and left. He arrive at his apartment and and make hand seal. "Shadow clone jutsu" he shout and create 20 clones. "Okay 15 read all the book so i can prepare for my exam tomorrow and 5 of you transformer into civilians and buy food, kunai, shurekin, then go to library and get scrolls and books on fuinjutsu and bring them here" naruto order his clone they start doing there task.

He thought about what to do next. "I need a bloodline and godlike healing power which will heal me from brain damage that would happen when the clones dispelled" he thought he started to thing way to get those things then he remember he have kurama seal inside him he know that fox might able to do it in exchange of his freedom. He also have to find someway to do hiraishin. "Well I have lot of work to do but first thing i have to do is get a bloodline and godlike healing" naruto said he sit and start meditating.

Mindscape

Naruto open his eyes and saw he was in sewer. "Well I am here let's find kurama and get over it" naruto mutter he start walking he stop when he saw a gate with a seal on it. " **Well, my jailer finally decide to visit me** " a voice said he look up and saw kurama was staring at him. "So i was right that you have seal inside me but kyuubi i have a deal for you if you want here" naruto said he know that using kurama real name will get him suspicious. Kyuubi look at his jailer to see if he was lying but he saw no lie so decide give it a try beside he was curious what his jailer want.

" **Okay, let's here your deal kit** " kurama said naruto smile glad that kurama didn't refuse right away. "Glad you ask; see all i want from you is immunity to brain damage, poison, healing abilities like jinchuurki and two bloodlines all of it shouldd pass down on my children" naruto said kurama look at his jailer nod. " **What bloodlines do you want kit** " kurama asked wondering what bloodlines his jailer want. "Well the two bloodline i want is sharingan and wood:release" naruto said wondering will kurama accept because the two bloodline easily control tailed beast.

Kurama look at his jailer when he said those he thought he want those two bloodline to control him but than that in front of him was an uzumaki not an uchiha or senju but uzumaki he remember that those clan member are known for keeping there promise. He can make kit promise that he will not use to control him and his brothers and sisters then he know that kit will use him. " **Okay kit i well give you those bloodlines but you have promise me that you will not use those gift on me and my sisters and brothers"** kurama told seriously naruto nod knowing what kurama is talking about.

"I promise on my nido that me and my descent will never use our bloodline to control you or your brothers and sisters" naruto promise kurama nod. " **But how your going to get the bloodline i can give you if some implant them on you but since that's not the case so how are you going to get those bloodlines?** " kurama asked him naruto smile. "Well, I am going to drink blood of those bloodlines that I want, you destroy there DNA but keep the bloodline and add those bloodline to my DNA okay" naruto explain kurama nod showing he understand. " **Okay but I warn you it will hurt like hell so get to a place where no one could find and hear you when you get there drink the blood and i will to the rest** " kurama told naruto and exit his mindscape.

Naruto open his eyes. "Now let's to work" he mutter to himself he walk outside his apartment and then start running towards hospital he get there he hide in a corner and henge himself into a doctor he walk where they keep blood samples he get he start taking blood of madara, itachi, shisui, obito, sasuke and hashirama. After taking blood he run towards hokage moment.

After he reach there he walk inside the forest and get to a clearing where is a waterfall he then start drinking blood after finishing last package he wait. " **Okay kit get ready this will hurt like hell** " that only warning kurama give before he incredible pain he start to scream after few minutes later he stop screaming and the pain start to stop after few seconds later the pain stop completely.

" **Congratulations, now you have world two greatest bloodlines and all other things you said i add so it can consider a bloodline so you have three bloodlines congrats** " kurama congratulate him naruto smile. _"All thanks to you kyuubi"_ naruto thanks kurama he cut his connection with his tenant and start channeling chakra into his eyes. He saw that things starting to see clear he walk towards the lake and see his reflection into water and saw he have one tomoe in each eye. "So i get sharingan and wood:release and other abilities this is great with this I will become the strongest shinobi in the world let's get started" naruto said to himself he from hand seal. "Shadow clone jutsu" he shout putting as much as chakra he can without felling tired 500 clones appear.

"Okay I want 200 of you to transform into some civilians and genin's go to library and read all books, scrolls you can get and memorize everything after memorizing the book and scroll you read then dispelled yourselves" naruto order they transform into different genin and civilian and go towards library he look at his remaining 300 clones.

"Okay I want 100 of you to do leaf balancing exercise until you hold 20 leaf on your body when you can do then dispelled yourselves. 100 of you to do tree walking exercise until you can get top of the tree when you get to the top of the tree than dispelled yourselves. 100 of you to do water walking exercise until you can walk on water for 2 hours when you can to that than dispelled yourselves" naruto told his clones they start doing their task.

"Okay I will start my physical exercise" naruto mutter he start doing his exercise. After finishing his physical training he walk inside his apartment and while getting he get the memories of his clones that was reading books and scrolls inside his apartment and library he blink that he remember all the information and and didn't get headache. "I guess it work" naruto said to himself smiling that his bloodline work and he didn't get the headache.

He decide to try clone technique but he will use less chakra and will try to make as many as clone he can. "Okay here I go" naruto mutter to himself he from hand seals and try the jutsu and 50 clones appear he saw that one was looking slightly pale. "Okay I can make 50 clones with one looking slightly pale" naruto said to himself he wait for the clones that was doing chakra control exercise before he try again.

After few minutes later his clones that was doing chakra control exercise dispelled he try again and saw 5 clones appear he nod. "Okay I make 5 clones I will have more clones and till them to do chakra control exercise all night and will see in morning how less clones I can make" Naruto said he make 500 clones and order them to do chakra control exercise all night and he then place the grocery that the clones brought and make dinner eat it and then go to bed and sleep.

Next morning.

Naruto wake up he look at the clock saw it was 5:00 am he took a shower change his clothes he brought (the clothes minato wear when he was younger) make breakfast eat it make a clone told him to clean the apartment and wash the dish. He then walk outside and run towards place he decide will be his training ground. After reaching there he 1500 clones and 500 clones left to do chakra control exercise he look at his 1000 clones.

"Okay I want 200 read basic fuinjutsu until you memorize where seal in it and how it works when you do that than dispelled yourselves. 200 of you practice Body replacement technique until you can do it without hand seals when you do that than dispelled yourselves. 200 of you practice Rope escape technique until you can do it without hand seals when you can that than dispelled yourselves. 200 of you practice Transformation technique until you can do it without hand seals when you can do that than dispelled yourselves" naruto order his clones they start doing there task than he look at his 200 remaining clones. "Okay I want all of to attack me" he order his clones with his sharingan active the clones start attacking him.

After having two temeo eyes in on his both he told the clones to stop and dispelled themselves. He then to get the memories of the clones that was doing chakra control exercise all night. He try again and can make 3 clones without any problem he was glad about it that means he didn't have to use shadow clones.

He walk towards academy and saw nobody is there which was nice since he don't want to get his first kiss with sasuke. After few minutes all they students they look surprise at his change of clothes but ignore it. Hinata blush when she saw him in his new clothes and thing he look more cute. After few minutes of waiting iruka and mizuki arrived they also look surprise of his new clothes.

Iruka smile at him thinking naruto was finally taking things seriously. First was writing task he saw something strange on paper and active his sharingan which he hide with a genjustu. He saw there was a genjustu on his paper he know it's mizuki's doing he dispel it and start writing after few hours he finish. Iruka collect all the paper and take them outside.

After accuracy test which he did pretty good iruka walk them inside and start last he wait for his name when he hear his name he walk inside iruka look at naruto and smile. "Okay naruto do a transformation first" iruka said naruto do the hand seals and transform into third iruka nod. "Okay next body replacement" iruka said naruto do the hand seals and replace himself with a log iruka smile wide. "Okay last do the clone" iruka said worried naruto smile at his concern he do the hand seals and 3 clones appear looking prefect iruka smile widely while mizuki was seething that demon bart pass means he have to steal the scroll himself.

"Congratulations naruto now choose your headband" iruka said proudly naruto choose blue color headband and tie it at his head he look at iruka and smile. "Thanks iruka-sensei for treating me fairly" naruto thank him he walk outside and start running towards hokage tower to show third his headband.

Hokage tower.

He reach at hokage tower and walk inside while walking he go to memory from his clones that was reading basic fuinjutsu book he check with secretary that if hokage is free when he know hokage is free he walk inside the office and saw that third was doing paperwork.

Sarutobi look up from his paperwork and saw naruto with his headband tie on his head and some new clothes he swore he saw minato was looking at him behind naruto. "Jiji look I pass" naruto said showing his headband sarutobi smile. "Congratulations naruto I knew you can do it" sarutobi congrats him naruto smile than he get an idea to learn hiraishin. "Thank jiji so what are you going to give me as a present for my graduation" naruto asked sarutobi thought about it before looking at naruto.

"What do you want naruto" sarutobi asked him naruto try to act like he was thinking he already know what he want. Sarutobi watch naruto thoughtful look and was curious what he want he saw naruto was looking at him with smile on his face. "Well jiji can you give the kunai the fourth use to do his jutsu" naruto asked sarutobi look at naruto surprise but than he remember how much naruto idolize fourth and beside its not that naruto use the jutsu even his studentjuriya who is a seal master couldn't understand the seal that much.

"Okay naruto I will give you the kunai but promise me you will keep it safe" sarutobi asked naruto nod his head showing he understand. "I promise jiji I will keep it safe" naruto promise sarutobi than walk inside a room and came back with kunai that have three blades instead of one and have a seal on handle which he guess is the seal minato use to teleport.

"Okay naruto here is kunai that fourth use to his jutsu which make him famous handle It carefully" sarutobi said giving him the kunai. Naruto take the kunai and look at few more time finally a way to hiraishin he look sarutobi and smile. "Thank you jiji Iand don't worry I will handle it carefully" naruto said he put the kunai in his pocket and walk towards his apartment sarutobi smile at naruto's walking figure not knowing he just give konoha a second yellow flash.

 **Please review!**

 **Those how are thinking I am making naruto/my oc more powerful screw you I mean if naruto know the secret of the shadow clone early than he will be really awesome and also pairing in this is harem and girls also have select but if you want you can give me list of the girls you want with naruto and I will think of adding them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys and welcome again at my story Rebirth as Naruto so without any further waiting let's start the story.**

 **Chapter 2.  
**

Naruto walk inside his apartment he receive the memory from clones that was doing body replacement technique that they can do it without any hand-seals. He decide to test it he mold his chakra and replace himself with a chair that was at his apartment and was successful doing it. He decide to use some new jutsu and a new fuinjutsu book so he create 2 clones. "Okay I want to 2 of you to transform into genin go towards library and take the apprentice books on fuinjutsu and all the d-rank jutsu scrolls copy them and bring them towards our training ground okay" Naruto order his clones they transform into some random genin and run towards library.

Naruto cook launch eat it he make a clone to wash the dish he run towards training. While running he receive the memories of the clones that was practicing Rope escape technique and Transformation technique that they can do it without hand-seals. When he reach there he make 500 clones which went to do chakra control exercise he start doing his physical exercise while waiting for clones that went to library.

After few hours later two clones appear and give him the storage scrolls and dispelled themselves he put start which has apprentice fuinjutsu he channel some chakra into the scrolls and books appear that his clone copy he took some scrolls and ink he brought from shinobi store he than make 1000 shadow clones. "Okay I want 500 of you to practice basic fuinjutsu until you can do all the seals in 3 seconds when you can do that then burn the scroll and dispelled yourselves and want 500 of you to read the apprentice fuinjutsu book until you memorize every seal and how does it works when you do than dispelled yourselves" Naruto order his clones they doing there task.

He than channel some chakra into other and all the d-rank jutsu scrolls appear he than make 1000 clones. "Okay I want 200 of you practice Body flicker jutsu until you can do it without hand-seals when you can do that then dispelled yourselves. 200 of you to practice Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation jutsu until you can do without hand-seals when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 200 of you to practice Body replacement technique until you can do it without any smoke and sound when you do that than dispelled yourselves. 200 of you to practice Transformation technique until you can do it without any smoke and sound when you do that than dispelled yourselves" Naruto said they start doing task he make more 300 clones and look at his remaining 200 clones. "Okay I want attack me with everything got it" Naruto said with his sharingan active the clones start attacking him.

After having three temeo in both eyes he told the clones to stop and dispelled themselves. He deactivate his sharingan and return towards his apartment while walking he receive the memories from his clones that are practicing the basic fuinjutsu that they can do all seals in 3 seconds and from the clones that are reading the book on apprentice that they read all seals and how they works. He decide that tomorrow he will do some d-rank mission to buy ink and scrolls.

He reach at his apartment walk inside he than make the dinner eat it and make a clone to wash the dish he change the clothes into pajama walk towards bed lay. He then receive the memories from the clones that are doing chakra control exercise and from the clones that are practicing d-rank jutsu that they can do it without hand-seals and from the clones that are practicing e-rank that they can do Body replacement technique and Transformation technique without any smoke and sound he close his eyes and fall asleep.

Next morning.

Naruto wake up he look at his clock and saw it was 5: 05 am he took a shower change his make breakfast and eat it he make a clone to wash his dish and clothes and clean the apartment he take out the hiraishin kunai from his clothes that was going wash and put it inside the clothes he was wearing he then use body flicker and disappear.

He appear at his training ground he make 1500 clones and 500 clones go to do chakra control exercise he look at his remaining 1000 clones. "Okay I want 500 of you to practice Body flicker jutsu until you can to without any smoke and sound when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 500 of you to practice Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation jutsu until you can do the jutsu in 2 seconds when you can do that than dispelled yourselves" Naruto order his clones they start doing there task.

He then start doing his physical exercise after finishing it he walk towards hokage tower.

Hokage tower

When he reach there he walk inside he saw the secretary he ask if hokage was free when she said yes he walk inside saw hokage was doing paperwork. Sarutobi look up from his paperwork and saw naruto. "Uh naruto what I can do for you today" Sarutobi asked naruto look at him. "Jiji can I do some mission I am running a bit low cash" Naruto told him sarutobi smile. "Of course naruto just go to the mission archive and told them how many mission you want" Sarutobi told him naruto thank him he walk towards archive and take 15 d-rank which all have 5000 ryo.

He make 15 clones and told them to do mission and when they complete it return to him and give him the scroll and than dispelled themselves the clones take the scroll and walk towards the area where there mission is while walk towards academy since today they was assign towards a team.

He reach at the academy and sit beside shikamaru who look at him before mutter a troublesome and sleep. Iruka came and look at his students after giving them he giving teams names which naruto he pay attention when team 7 name was call. "Team 7 will be sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno and kabi inuzuka your sensei will be kakashi katake" Iruka announced naruto shock that he didn't place in team 7 but was glad he didn't want be with a stuck up uchiha and his loyal fangirl and a lazy sensei now the question in which team he was in.

"Team 8 will be hinata hyuga, shino aburame and naruto uzumaki your sensei will be kurenai yuhi" Iruka announced now naruto was really glad he was not in team 7 because of this he can get know hinata better get her confidence high date her and maybe have sex with her. Meaning while hinata was blushing at to be a team with her crush inside her head a mine hinata was doing victory dance. "Team 9 is still active , Team 10 is shikamaru nara, choji akimichi and ino yamanaka your sensei will be asuma sarutobi" Iruka announced he look at his student.

Few minutes later two people came a man and a women. "Team 10 with me" the man said ino, shikamaru and choji got up left. "Team 8 with me" the women said hinata, shino and naruto get up follow her they came towards a training ground and kurenai turns towards them. "Okay let's get start tell me your names, like, dislike, and dreams okay I will start my name is kurenai yuhi, my likes are my friend anko, hana and yugao genjustu, my dislike is prevents, rapist, fangirls, those who thing women are not stronger than man, and my dreams is show people that genjustu is as good as ninjutsu and I guess to watch you to complete your dream" Kurenai said shino to next.

"My name is shino aburame, my likes are watching and collecting bugs, my dislike are people who kill bugs for no reason and my dream is to be a strong clan head" Shino said hinata took next. "My name is hinata hyuga, my likes are lavender flowers my sister hanabi and someone, my dislike are prevents, cage bird seal, fangirls and my is dream is to get rid of it and marry that certain someone" Hinata said blushing when she look at naruto when she say someone next was naruto.

"Well I guess I am next my name is naruto uzumaki, my likes are training, ramen, pranking people, my dislike are 3 minutes to take to cook ramen, traitors, people who abounded there friends or children, fangirls, and my dream is gain villagers respect, to suppress all hokage and to become hokage" Naruto said with so much confidence that they believe he will achieve that dream.

"Okay meet me tomorrow at 7 am we will start doing d-rank mission" Kurenai said they nod at first she was going to test there teamwork but decide against she know hinata crush on naruto and know she can work with him shino will also work with them and naruto will likely work with both of them. Naruto was surprise that they didn't have to take survival test but shrugged since he know that he hinata and shino will pass the test.

After talking and training with each other bit they left there separate ways when naruto saw they have gone he disappear. He appear at his training ground he receive memories from his clones that are practicing body flicker technique that they can appear disappear without any smoke or sound and from the clones that are practicing earth release: double suicide decapitation jutsu that they can do it in 2 seconds.

He create 10 clones "Okay I want 15 of you henge into genin and get books and scrolls on taijutsu, kenjutsu and adept fuinjutsu and copy them and bring them here and than dispelled yourselves and 5 of you do transform into chunin and copy all c-rank jutsu and bring them and than dispelled yourselves now go" Naruto order his they transform into random genin and chunin and walk towards library he than make 1000 clones and took out a storage seal that scrolls and inks. "Okay I want 1000 of you to practice seal you learn from apprentice fuinjutsu book until you can do all the seals in three seconds when you can do that burn the scrolls then dispelled yourselves" Naruto order give one the scroll that scrolls and inks.

He start doing physical exercise while waiting for his clones that go to library. While doing exercise he receive the memories from that are doing chakra control exercise after he finishing his physical exercise he sit down under tree and wait for his clones he decide see if with sharingan can he use genjustu he create 500 clones. "Okay I want all of to practice Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu until you can do it with in 1 second when you can do that than dispelled yourselves" Naruto order his clones they activate there sharingan and start doing there task.

After few hours the clones that when to library and missions came back and give naruto there scrolls. He place kenjutsu and taijutsu scrolls on the ground and channel his chakra into scrolls and books and scrolls appear then he place the scroll in which earth jutsu was written he channel his chakra into it and all c-rank earth jutsu scrolls appear he create 4500 clones 1000 left to do chakra control exercise he look at his remaining 3500 clones.

"Okay I want 1000 of you practice fox style and eagle style stances until you master every stance when you master them than dispelled yourselves. 1000 of you to practice dragon and wolf stances and master when you master them than dispelled yourselves. 500 of you to practice Earth Release: Earth Shore Return until you can do it without hand-seals when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 500 of you to practice Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu until you can do it without hand-seals when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 500 of you do practice Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage until you can do it without hand-seals when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 500 of you to practice Earth Release:Tearing Earth Turning Palm until you can do it without hand-seals when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 500 Earth Release:Underground Projection Fish Jutsu until you can do it without hand-seals when you can do that than dispelled yourselves" Naruto order his clones they start doing there while he seal all the remaining jutsu taijutsu and fuinjutsu scrolls and books and put the storage scrolls into different pocket he pick up the missions scrolls and disappear.

Naruto appear at the hokage he walk towards mission archive and give the scrolls and collect the payment he than walk outside and than disappear. He appear at his apartment and make launch he eat it and make a clone to wash the dish he decide to take a nap so he walk his bedroom he lay down on his bed and fall a asleep. After few hours later he wake up wash his face and disappear.

He appear at the training ground he take out the storage in which was adept fuinjutsu books is he put it down and channel chakra into and books appear he create 1000 clones. "Okay I want 1000 of you to read adept fuinjutsu book until you memorize every seals in this book and how does it work when you memorize all that than dispelled yourselves" Naruto order his they start doing there task while clones was doing there he receive the memories from the clones that chakra control exercise and from the clones that are practicing earth release jutsu that they can do all earth release jutsu without hand-seals.

He place the storage scroll in which have fire release jutsu's he channel chakra into the scroll and four fire jutsu scrolls appear he make 9000 clones he smile seeing this means he can train more faster.

"Okay I want 1000 of you to practice Earth Release: Earth Shore Return until you can do it in 2 seconds when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 1000 of you to practice Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu until you can do it in 2 seconds when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 1000 of you to practice Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage until you can do it in 2 seconds when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 1000 of you to practice Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm until you can do it in 2 seconds when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 1000 of you to practice Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Jutsu until you can do it in 2 seconds when you can do that than dispelled yourselves" Naruto order his clones they start doing there task he look at his remaining 4000 clones.

"Okay I want 1000 of you to practice Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu until you can do it without hand-seals when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 1000 of you to practice Fire Release: Flame Bullet until you can do it without hand-seals when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 1000 of you to practice Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu until you can do it without hand-seals when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 1000 of you to practice Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu until you can do it without hand-seals when you can do that than dispelled yourselves" Naruto order his clones they start doing there task naruto do physical for a few hours before he disappear.

He appear at his apartment he take a shower than change his clothes into pajama he than make dinner while making dinner he receive the memories from the clones that was reading adept fuinjutsu book that they memorize how every seals work and what is it. He finish making his dinner and start eating it after finish eating he make 2 clones. "I want 1 of you to clean the apartment and wash the dish and other to go and seal all the adept fuinjutsu books" Naruto order his clones 1 start taking dish and other disappear. Naruto walk into bedroom lay down on bed and fall asleep thinking about all mission and adventure he will have in future.

 **And done.**

 **So how** **was it and the first girl in the harem is hinata. Other will reveal as the story so you read to see how other girls are going to pair with naruto.**

 **Until Next Chapter.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys and girls and welcome to my new Rebirth as Naruto chapter so without the further delay let's the story get started.**

 **Chapter 3.**

 **Next Morning**

Naruto wake up he get up from his bed and take a shower after taking a shower he change his clothes and put **hiraishin** kunai into his pocket he make breakfast and eat it after finish eating he make a clone. "I want you to wash the clothes and dish and clean the apartment" Naruto told his clone he than disappear. He appear at his training ground and receive the memories from his that that practicing fire and earth jutsu that they can do earth jutsu in 2 seconds and can do fire jutsu without hand-seals and form the clones that are doing chakra control exercise and from the clones that are practicing taijutsu and kenjutsu stance that they master every eagle, fox, wolf, and dragon stance. He than make 10001 clones 2000 clones went to do chakra control exercise he look at his 8001 clones.

"Okay I want 1 of you to transform into a chunin go to library and copy the expert and master level fuinjutsu books bring them here and than dispelled yourself" Naruto said one transform into a chunin and disappear he look at his 8000 clones. "I want 2000 of you to practice **Fire Release: Dragon Fire** **Jutsu** until you can do it in 1 second when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 2000 of you to practice **Fire Release: Flame Bullet** until you can do it in 1 second when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 2000 of you to practice **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire** **Jutsu** until you can do it in 1 second when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 2000 of you to practice **Fire Release: Great Fireball** **Jutsu** until you can do it in 1 second when you can do that than dispelled yourselves" Naruto order the clones start doing there task and he start doing his physical training.

While training he receive the memory from the clones that are practicing **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing** **Jutsu** that they can do it in 1 second conforming his theory that with sharingan he can perform genjutsu he stop his physical training when he saw the clone that go to library appear and give him a storage scroll before dispelling himself. He open the storage scroll and send some chakra into it and expert and master level fuinjutsu books appear he make 8000 clones.

"Okay I want 2000 of you to read the book on expert fuinjutsu until you memorize every seal it has, what does it do and how it works when you do that than dispelled yourselves. 2000 of you to read master fuinjutsu book until you memorize every seal it has, what does it do, and how it works when you do that than dispelled yourselves. 2000 of you to practice adept fuinjutsu seals until you can do it in 1 second when you can do that than dispelled yourselves. 2000 of you to practice **Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings** **Jutsu** with your sharingan active until you can do it with a simple glance when you can do that than dispelled yourselves" Naruto told his clones they start doing there task. He decide to go to his team training ground he didn't to get late, he decide that next time he will bring a alarm clock with him tomorrow so he can see the time with that thought he disappear.

He appear at team's training ground he look around and saw no one is arrive so he decide to meditate. He broke up from meditation when he fell someone shook him he open his eyes and saw Hinata was looking at him with a blush he look around and saw everyone is there he get up and look at Kurenai. "Sorry Kurenai-sensei i was meditating" Naruto said Kurenai nod showing she understand although she was surprise at how Naruto is acting different from what she read from his academy files is that he is very impatient, strong-head, is easy to get angry, and has no skills. She will throw that file when she get home.

She started to thing that file is written by someone how hate Naruto for holding Kyuubi inside him. "So what are you going to Kurenai-sensei" Shino asked. "First we are going to some physical exercise than I will teach tree walking exercise than we will to some d-rank mission's" Kurenai explain they nod there showing that they understand with that they start doing there physical exercise. After that Kurenai lead them towards tree she look at them. "Okay we will start doing tree walking just send some chakra into your legs and try to walk at tree a advice to little you fall and too much will blast you back" Kurenai told them they start doing there exercise.

Hinata get it first which did not surprise Kurenai since she know that Hinata have a good control at her chakra because of there family bloodline but, what surprise Kurenai was when Naruto get it second when the academy files say he suck at chakra control another thing she disagree she decide then and there that she will not believe what file said about Naruto from now on but see herself. Shino is the last one that get the exercise after that they walk towards hokage tower. Naruto feel to tell his teammates about Kyuubi and that he have sharingan which he will also have tell Sarutobi about to avoid future problems.

When they reach there they walk at hokage office for there mission after checking with secretary that hokage is not busy they walk towards the door. Kurenai knock the door after hearing a come in from the office they walk inside and saw Sarutobi was doing paperwork he look up and saw team 8. "Uh hello Kurenai-san what i can do for you" Sarutobi asked. "Hokage-sama I want some d-rank mission's for my team" Kurenai said Sarutobi nod he pull out some scroll which say d-rank on them and give it to Kurenai who take it has she was about to take her team to mission when Naruto decide it was time to give some of his secret.

"Actually jiji I want to talk you along with sensei and my teammates about something i have discover so can you send your Anbu away and seal the room so it wouldn't get out" Naruto told them Sarutobi did has told curious about what Naruto want to take him. Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata are also curious about what Naruto is going talk about just as Naruto was about to speak he stop when he sense Kurama want to talk to him. " _What do you want Kyuubi_ " Naruto asked through there mental link wondering what Kurama want with him.

" **I want to tell you kid that someone is not left when hokage give the signal but is hiding at the corner bookshelf** " Kyuubi told him Naruto thank the Kyuubi before looking at Sarutobi. "Jiji why is there a Anbu hidden in the corner bookshelf" Naruto asked Sarutobi eyes wielded before he jump from his chair at a very fast and capture the Anbu how was trying to escape and Kurenai put it into sleep with her genjutsu Sarutobi look at the clothes and saw Root symbol. "Danzo" Sarutobi growl at his former teammate he decide it is time to show the council why he is call God of Shinobi he look at Naruto and smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun because of you we manage a traitor" Sarutobi thank Naruto before calling his Anbu and told them to take this nin to interrogation and get as much as information from him. "Now what did you want to talk about" Sarutobi asked Naruto look at his teammates. "You know what we taught when Kyuubi attack how Fourth defeat it" Naruto asked his teammates who nod there head wondering what about it out of corner of his eye he saw Sarutobi and Kurenai realize what he was about to do and look at him.

He remember when that night when a Anbu suddenly appear and told him that Hokage want to see him when he get there he saw Sarutobi and Kurenai was there and Sarutobi told him about the Kyuubi and how it is seal inside him. He know all that but act like he was surprise and hurt Kurenai comfort him.

He than ask about his parents and Sarutobi told him he will tell when he became chunin he say bye to them and go towards his apartment to sleep. "Well that is a lie" Naruto told them they gaps. "So what happen that night" Shino asked. "You see Kyuubi is being made of chakra it cannot be kill so the Fourth seal it away" Naruto told them Hinata and Shino look a little confuse. "What did it have to do with you Naruto-kun" Hinata asked wondering what it do to have with her crush Naruto look at her. "Hinata what is the Kyuubi attack" Naruto asked her. "October 10" Hinata replied wondering where it is going. "And what is my birthday" Naruto asked again. "October 10" Hinata said before realization struck her along with Shino they look at Naruto who was smiling sadly.

"Yeah your guess is right the Kyuubi is seal inside me" Naruto inform them now they get why villagers give all the curse, and garles and punishing Naruto for no reason suddenly Hinata give him a hug. "I'm so sorry if i know than i will befriend you sooner" Hinata said crying a little Naruto hug her back try to comfort her after a few minutes they let go of each other they both have a blush on there face he than look at Sarutobi who along with Kurenai and Shino was looking at the seen with amusement.

"There is another thing i want you to show jiji" Naruto said. "And what is it Naruto" Sarutobi asked Naruto close his eyes and open them revealing sharingan at it's full glory. "Sharingan" Sarutobi gaps along with Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata never he thought he would see the eyes again and certainly not in his grandson figure. "But how?" Kurenai ask the question which was in everyone's mind.

"Well it happen when i was six it was raining where hard that night i was running towards my apartment from hokage moment when suddenly i slip and fell aside and fell down from the moment when i was felling down i saw everything is slowing down i saw a vine and grab it stopping me from felling when i reach down i saw my eyes are change i fell my chakra flowing into my eyes and stop flow and saw my eyes change back i decide to keep it a secret later i found out that it is Uchiha clan bloodline i want to join the clan but after seeing how they act decide against it" Naruto finish telling them his make up story at who he get the sharingan Sarutobi was in deep thought after hearing story.

" _Hmm Minato never found who are his parents are but i don't thing that he can be Uchiha after all he cannot able to hide sharingan from someone in the time of war, Naruto i can understand because this is the time of pace and no one pay much attention to him because of Kyuubi that leaves Kushina it make sense I have meet Kushina father, mother, and grandfather but never her grandmother they also never mansion about her and with Uzumaki sealing's they can seal Kushina bloodline than Kushina grandmother must be an Uchiha I can understand thought why they don't want to get Kushina Uchiha heritage find out. Kyuubi jinchuruki along with sharingan plus along with Uzumaki high chakra reverse, high stamina and long life. Uchiha clan will do everything in there power to add Kushina into there clan_ " While Sarutobi was busy thinking Naruto receive the memory from the clones that was reading the expert and master level fuinjutsu book that they memorize every seal, what it do and how it works. He also receive memory from the clones that they can do adept fuinjutsu in 1 second.

Sarutobi finish his thought and look at everyone in this and saw they was looking at him. "What we hear is a S-rank secret you will not tell anyone okay" Sarutobi said seriously they nod there understanding it they left for there mission. When they left Sarutobi sigh sitting back at his chair. "I'm to old for this shit" Sarutobi said before continuing his paperwork and cursing Minato for dining.

After finish there mission Kurenai dismiss them and disappear with a **Leaf Body Flicker** Naruto turn his head towards Hinata. "Hey Hinata-chan are you doing something tonight" Naruto asked Hinata look at him. "No I am not Naruto-kun" Hinata said Naruto grin at that. "Than how about i take you on a date tonight" Naruto said with a fox smile on his face Hinata eyes wielded when she hear that. "YES... Uh i mean yes i would like that very much Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing Naruto smile widened. "Great i will pick you up at 6:00 pm okay" Naruto said Hinata nod her head showing she was fine with that after they say goodbye to each other they both start walking towards there thinking about there date while walking Naruto disappear.

He appear at his training ground and make 20000 clones. "I want all 20000 of you to practice sealing from basic to master level until you can only use chakra to appeal the seal when you can do that than dispelled yourselves" Naruto said he decide it is time for him to get Mangekyo sharingan and to test his theory. He make a clone and the clone activate his sharingan and trap the real Naruto into a genjutsu in which he saw he kill his parents he soon fell a pain. He fell on his knees and blood start coming from his eyes he fell the pain go away he take out a kunai and see and saw that a star is appear in each of his sharingan eyes mean he got the Mangekyo sharingan without killing his love one and dispel the genjutsu. The dispel himself after seeing his job is done. Naruto get up and decide to test his first Mangekyo sharingan ability. " **Kamui** " He whisper and get suck in a portal.

He appear and look around and cheer that he was successful before he found something odd he put a hand near his eye and saw it was not bleeding. "I somehow got Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan" Naruto said he decide it must because he have Kyuubi in him he use **Kamui** again and disappear he appear at his training ground he deactivated his Mangekyo sharingan and than disappear from his training ground to get ready for his date


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Naruto appear at his apartment he take a shower and change his clothes into a formal one he decide to buy Hinata some flowers, he take enough money to pay anything on the date and even buy Hinata something if she want, he look at the mirror one last time before disappearing.

Naruto appear at a valley he walk out of it and turn left and saw Ino family's flower shop he enter the shop. Ino was reading a magazine and thinking how to win Sasuke-kun's when she hear the bell. "Welcome to Yamanaka flowers shop" Ino said looking up from her magazine before taking a double take at how was it. "Naruto is that really you" Ino asked she wouldn't help blush a little at how handsome he look. " _Is this is really Naruto wow, he look really handsome now i know why Hinata have a crush at him maybe it's not to late to try_ " Ino thought "Yeah Ino it's me can you give some flowers" Naruto said Ino control her blush before looking at him. "Sure how many you and which flower you want" Ino asked. "I want a bouquet of lavender flowers" Naruto told her now Ino was curious why he buying flowers for.

"Naruto why are you buying flowers" Ino asked wondering Naruto look at her. "Ino i'm buying flowers for my date tonight" Naruto replied Ino eyes wielded Naruto is going on a date this must be the biggest gossip. "Naruto didn't you know that Sakura don't like lavender flowers" Ino said to him thinking he finally manage to get a date from Sakura. Naruto look confuse why he did want to date that fangirl than he remember Naruto have a huge crush on Sakura. He decide to do something about it an idea and he know Ino will be prefect to help him with it not that she is going to know that she is helping him. "Ino i don't like Sakura i little bit in fact i hate her" Naruto told her putting his plan in motion this throw Ino in a loop the boy that everyday to get date with Sakura telling her that he didn't even like Sakura but hate her now this is the gossip she couldn't get out of her hand.

"Than why try to get date her Naruto" Ino question wondering about why he could do that Naruto give Ino a sad smile. "Ino i don't thing that you or anyone in our class expect Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru notice that the entire village expect clan heads and ninja hate me and if the villagers know that i have crush on someone and that she is accepting it than they might try to hurt her because of that i decide until i became a ninja i will hide that i have crush on her and go for because i know she will never accept my date because of her possession with Sasuke" Naruto explain to her Ino nod she think what he said and know he was right she have seen the villagers grale towards him and say hateful comments towards him.

She couldn't help but fell guilty at how she treat him at academy and decide that from now on she will be nicer to him. While Ino was thinking that Naruto receive memories from the clones that are doing fire jutsu that they can do all the fire jutsu in 1 second Naruto was tempted to send more clones to train but decide against since it was a date he decide to relax and take a break today. He look at Ino and saw she was in deep thought he decide to break her out of it.

"Ino my flowers" Naruto asked Ino broke out of and look at Naruto who was looking at her she smile. "Right i will right back" She told him and walk inside to get flowers he want. Naruto watch as she walk and wait for her to come after a few minutes he saw she come back with a lavender flowers bouquet. "Well here you go it cost will be 7000 roy" Ino said while handing him the bouquet. Naruto take it and give her money and smile. "Thank you Ino" Naruto thank her Ino shook her head. "No need to thank me Naruto just tell me who is your date" Ino asked him trying to get information Naruto smirk.

"Sorry Ino but i can't tell you it is a secret" Naruto said to her with a grin on her face and left quickly before she could ask anything. Ino curse as she saw as Naruto left she want to go and spy on him but her parents are not here and she couldn't able to shop or her mother will not give her the dress she want. Naruto walk outside the shop still laughing he stop his laugh and than disappear. He appear at a valley and walk outside and take a life after walking for a few minutes he reach at the Hyuuga Compound and saw to guards he walk towards them.

"Hello i am here to meet Hiashi-san can you tell him that Naruto Uzumaki wants to talk him" Naruto asked politely the guards look each other for few minutes before looking at him. "You wait here for a few minutes i will go and ask Hiashi-sama" One guard said and walk inside the compound. Naruto wait with other guard after a few minutes of waiting he saw the guard came back and look at him. "Hiashi-sama want to see you, come i will show you the way" The guard said and start walking Naruto follow him soon they came inside a house the guard stop in front of a room.

"Hiashi-sama is in here waiting for you i will take my leave" The guard told him before walking back to his post. Naruto take a deep breath open the door and walk inside he saw Hiashi was sitting near a table with a tea cup in his hand. "Hello Uzumaki-san come have a seat" Hiashi said Naruto walk and sit on the opposite side of Hiashi he saw and pick it up and take a sap. "So Uzumaki-san can you tell me why are you here?" Hiashi asked him while taking a sap of his tea. "Hiashi-san i came here to ask your permission to date your daughter Hinata" Naruto replied looking at Hiashi for any reaction but saw he was clam and that make a little nervous.

"So you want to date my daughter tell me Uzumaki-san, why should allow you to date my daughter?, and what from i hear your the deadlast of your class and have huge crush on Sakura Haruno?" Hiashi question him he and rest of clan heads are not blind they can see the resembles between Minato and Naruto and also know that he was dating Kushina Uzumaki so it didn't a genius to figure out that Naruto is there son. He still wonder how the villagers didn't see it hell if Naruto stand before a Iwa nin they will immediately reorganized him but still he wonder why his best friend son want his daughter when he hear all those things about him.

He broke out of his thought when hear Naruto start talking and pay attention to him to hear his reason. "Do put it simple Hiashi-san i didn't like Sakura and i make myself deadlast until the day of graduation" Naruto told him calmly this throw Hiashi out of loop he look at Naruto with a confuse not understanding what he was saying. "What are you saying please explain Uzumaki-san" Hiashi said with a confuse tone Naruto look at his confusion and decide to explain him.

"You see Hiashi-san that i want to protect Hinata-chan and myself from the villagers so i decide fake my skills and the person i like as you know villagers hate me because Kyuubi is seal inside of me i decide to became deadlast because i know if i became even a average student they will try to kill me after all what did the villagers hate a smart demon or a dumbdemon and as for liking Sakura i know that she will never accept my date because her parents think i am the Kyuubi and they tell her to love Uchiha so they would get his money and frame that came with it" Naruto explain him calmly Hiashi as to say he was impressed with the plan Naruto made it was simply ingenious.

"But why prank the people than Uzumaki-san surely it will give them reason to kill you" Hiashi asked wondering why he did it Naruto smile. "To train in my stealth i thing if i able to hide from ninja in that kill-me-jumpsuite than i can hide from them much easier" Naruto told him Hiashi nod again impressed with him. "Okay Uzumaki-san i will give you permission to date my daughter but if you very hurt her and her heart than it might be end very badly for you" Hiashi threaten him Naruto nod his head and look at Hiashi seriously. "Of course Hiashi-san i could be a idiot to ever hurt her" Naruto told him seriously Hiashi nod and than get up.

"Well it is nice talking to Naruto but i have to go a council meeting so bye and good luck with your date" Hiashi said before leaving the room Naruto also get up and wait outside the house for Hinata after few minutes of waiting he hear the door open he look and breath catch in throne. "How do i look Naruto-kun" Hinata asked blushing when she saw him stare at her Naruto broke out of her stupor and smile. "Like a goddess and here" Naruto told her with a charming smile and give her lavender flowers bouquet.

Hinata blush increase when she hear his word and smile she take the bouquet and place it inside a flower pot and came back outside Naruto take her arm."Shall we" Naruto asked Hinata nod her head and smile. "Yes why not" Hinata said and with that they walk outside of the compound. While walking they talk about there likes and dislike and other things soon they reach at a restaurant. Hinata saw it is Choji family restaurant. "Shall we to inside my goddess" Naruto said Hinata smile at his words. "Why not my prince" Hinata said they walk inside when get inside they saw a waiter approach them. "My i help you sir, madam" The waiter said Naruto look at the waiter and sense his emotion and smile when he saw there no negative felling in him.

"Yes we have a reservation under Uzumaki name" Naruto told him the waiter look at the list before looking back up and smile. "Yes you have please this way sirand madam" The waiter said as lead them to there table while they are following the waiter Naruto remember he have to thank Choji for this soon they reach at the table Naruto help Hinata sit by pulling her chair before he sit at his chair the waiter open his notepad and look at them. "May i have your order" The waiter asked Hinata and Naruto give there order and talk while waiting for there food.

The waiter came back with there food. "Here is your order enjoy" The waiter said Naruto see if the food is poison or have something other when found not they both eat there food after finish eating the food Naruto pay the bill and give a nice tip to waiter that sever them and they start walking towards Hyuuga compound. Hinata was laying her head on his shoulder as they walk she sigh everything is perfect for her she did not want the night to end the same was for Naruto but they knew it can't happen soon they reach at the Hyuuga compound Hinata turn her towards Naruto.

"I enjoy tonight very much Naruto-kun" Hinata said Naruto smile. "Same here Hinata-chan we should to this a lot sooner if not for the villagers" Naruto told her Hinata nod her hear Naruto told her everything when she ask why he ask date a form her when he have a crush on Sakura. Naruto suddenly move forward and capture Hinata in a kiss her eyes wielded before she close her eyes anecdotal being to kiss back.

She feel his tongue at her lips trying to get a entrance she open her mouth and give him the entrance they both move there tongue before pulling back to breath. "Wow! That was just wow" Naruto said panting for the air he couldn't describe the feeling he feel when they kiss Hinata beside him nod in agreement as also panting for air. "Bye Hinata-chan see you tomorrow" Naruto said waving Hinata also wave her hand. "Bye Naruto-kun see you tomorrow" Hinata said before walking inside the compound.

While walking Naruto disappear he appear at his apartment he than start to change his clothes while changing his clothes Naruto receive the memories from his clones that are doing fuinjutsu that they can use from beginning to master level fuinjutsu seal while using only chakra. " _Tomorrow is the day when i finally able to use_ _ **hiraishin**_ " Naruto thought after changing his clothes he walk towards his bed lay down and fall asleep thinking about tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Next Morning.**

Naruto wakes up from his sleep he looks at the alarm clock and saw it's 4:00 am he get up from his bed and take a shower after taking the shower he change his clothes and walk towards the kitchen to make breakfast after making breakfast he eat it. He then takes **hiraishin** kunai out of his clothes put it in the clothes he is wearing and make a clone. "I want you to clean up the apartment, wash dishes and clothes and thank dispelled yourself" Naruto order his clone and disappear leaving clone to do its work.

Naruto appears at his training ground and put the alarm clock down which he brought with him he then making 20000 clones and 5000 left to do chakra control exercise he looks at his remaining 15000 clones. "Okay i want 15000 of you to understand this **hiraishin** seal and how it works after understanding that you will try to make the seal for ourselves when you can do that then try it until you get down after getting it down than dispelled yourselves but first go around and place a barrier so no one can see you practicing it" Naruto told his clones they spread to form the barrier.

While his clones are doing that he takes out the **hiraishin** kunai from his pant and start doing hand-seals of the jutsu he told his Jiji to give him as blackmail for not telling him about the Kyuubi not that they know he knew about it or he is not Naruto.

" **Shadow Shuriken Jutsu** ," Naruto said and throw he watch as the kunai make copies of itself and land on the ground his clones came back after placing the barrier he looks at them. "Okay take those kunai and start doing your task and those who don't get kunai bring me one from the clone and I will make copy of it" Naruto said the clones start doing their task for those clones how do not get kunai he make copies of it and give them they also start doing there task.

After making sure that all clones get kunai he makes a clone told him to apply resistance seal after applying the seal he sends some chakra into it and activate it at level 1 and start doing his physical exercise. After doing his physical training he looks at his alarm clock and saw it is 6:00 am and his team meeting is at 8:00 am so he has 2 hours left. "What to do?" He questions to himself maybe he should pick a hobby, oh he knows he really likes to play the flute before he dies. Maybe he should try to play again he nods his head that sound a great he will buy a flute after doing D-rank missions.

Another thing he wants is to take the Wave mission although he knew they are not that strong he knows that with a backup team they can complete the mission easily. Another thing he wants is the experience to deal with situation sure he knew many jutsu but he knew without knowing when to use them it's useless. He wants to be ready when he fights Zabuza and Haku and know the only person can help him to get ready. He knew what he is going to do is suicidal hell he know many people will face Kyuubi weather than her but for his team safety, he will go to hell. He looks at the clock it's 7:55 am wow time sure fly when you start thinking.

" _Better get ready for the hell I am going walk into but I will walk into it for my teammates and sensei but especially for my hime_ ," Naruto thought and disappear.

He appears at his team training ground and saw Hinata and Shino are there he jump from the tree which he appears at and walk towards them they both turn around and saw Naruto. "Good morning" Naruto greet them. "Good morning to you too Naruto-san/Kun" Both Hinata and Shino greet him they wait for there sensei. While waiting for sensei Naruto to see what his teammates learn. "Hey, Shino Hinata-chan what do you learn after training here," Naruto asked wondering what they learn although he knew what they learn short of.

Shino decides to go first. "Well, Naruto-san I am learning my clan jutsu," Shino said Naruto nod and turn his head towards Hinata. "Well, I am learning Gentle Fist from my father," Hinata said blush a little and feel a little shame that's all she is learning. Naruto looks at his teammates seriously. "Is that all you learn, Shino I know you like your clan justu but what if someone uses fire justu on you that will kill your bugs and if someone gets close to you then I know that you will get defeat I think that you should learn some water and earth jutsu to counter fire jutsu and some taijutsu also" Naruo told his teammate Shino nod his head. "Thank you Naruto-san I will keep that in mind" Shino thank Natruo who smile. "Hey, that's what are friends for duh," Naruto said and turn his head towards Hinata. "Hinata-chan I want to talk to you something in private" Naruto said he starts walking with Hinata following him wondering he wants to talk about her. They soon came to clearing before Naruto turn towards Hinata with a serious expression on his face.

"Hinata-chan as you know that I have Sharingan and the moment council learn about this the civilian council will put me on clan restoration act, in which I have to take multiple wifes so if you want to have a relationship with me then you have to share me I can understand if you don't want to and want to end our relationship with me" Naruto told her and look at the ground waiting for her answer. Hinata was in deep thought she know what Naruto is talking about. She than realizing that who lonely Naruto life is and know that he deserves as much as the love he wants in his life. "Okay I agree for this but only with the girl I approve," Hinata said Naruto look up from the ground in shock before smiling wildly he than lean forward and kiss Hinata his hand wrap around her wrist. Hinata wraps her hands around his neck they kiss for a minute before breaking it Naruto look at Hinata lovingly. "What did I do in my past life to have such amazing girlfriend," Naruto said Hinata giggle. "Maybe Kami like you," Hinata said Naruto took her hand and they walk back towards there meeting place.

They saw there sensei and teammate are there waiting for them Kurenai look at them. "Okay now you two have shown up let's start the training and after that, we will some mission," Kurenai said they nod and with that, they start there training after finish there training and mission Kurenai dismiss them Shino say bye to his teammate and walk towards home Naruto look at Hinata. "Hey, Hinata-chan how about I walk you to your home," Naruto said Hinata nod Naruto smile and take her hand and they start walking towards Hyuga compound. While walking with Hinata Naruto got memory from his clones that are doing **hiraishin** justu that they can do it which make him really excited after all **hiraishin** is really cool. " _ **Look out world the yellow flash has returned**_ ," He thought while looking at the sky.

After dropping Hinata at Hyuga compound, Naruto appears at his training ground and make 25000 clones. "Okay I want 25000 of you to try to make the **hiraishin** marker with just chakra and when you can do that then try it until you get it down after getting it down than dispelled yourselves," Naruto said and then disappear he appear at his apartment and start to think what to do next. " ** _Yes I can go visit Uzushiogakure in the anime Naruto never visit his home who knows maybe I will find something there_** ," He thought he decides to take a nap and walk towards the bedroom he reach there and walk inside and lay on his bed. " _ **I will ask Jiji tomorrow to see if he can make this a mission**_ ," He thought and close his eyes and fall asleep.

 **2 hour later** **.**

Naruto wakes up from and decide he will start the new training he makes one clone. "Okay I want you to put resistance seal along with gravity seal on me activate them and dispell yourself," Naruto told his clone the start putting the seal after finish putting them he activate them and dispell himself Naruto feel his body got heavy he starts walking towards his training ground to get used to his new seals. When he reached the training ground be able to walk normal and thing because of the healing bloodline he is getting used to it quickly with that thought he grins he create 10000 clones 8000 goes to chakra control exercises he looks at his remaining 2000 clones and quickly put more chakra into seals making them heavier. "Come at me with everything you got," Naruto said with that he and the clones charges at each other. Naruto was painting lying on the ground letting his healing ability to heal him after getting heal he get up and walk towards home reaching home he open the door take a shower and change his clothes than he makes dinner and start eating it while eating he get the memories from the clones that are doing **hiraishin** that they make the seal with chakra and can do it. He makes a clone to clean the dish and his apartment and walk towards bedroom walk inside lay down on the bed and fall asleep.


End file.
